Forum:Featured Articles
As you may have seen, we have 2 Featured Articles on the main page. We should be changing them from time to time. I suggest we change Stachenscarfen to another article. The Stachen article is very small and pretty incomplete, thus not very ideal to be a Featured Article. Remeber, the Featured articles appear on the front page, and will get more views. In other words, we must select our best articles to be featured. Featured Articles have to follow these criteria: * It can not be a Stub article. * It must be complete, with all sections (Plot, Images, ...) and the correct Categories. * It must have an Image (not including the ones under "Images"), and preferably an Infobox. For characters, the main image can NOT be a profile page. * No or very few spelling mistakes should be on the page. * No or very few Red (Orange) links should be on the page. Put your suggestions here: Articles - Professor Layton and the Diabolical Box - Professor Layton and the Unwound Future - - - - - Non-Articles - - - - - If we choose one, we can always use the rest for another time. In the end, we should be able to alter the Featured Articles monthly. - Tjcool007 (Talk / ) 11:49, January 17, 2011 (UTC) :I would choose Luke Triton as a FA. It looks very complete with many things in it. Stachen is completely small, and a random person chose it to be a FA, so it does not deserve to be one.--Layton Fan 123 15:36, January 17, 2011 (UTC) ::Though I agree Luke is a good candidate, it's also a fairly obvious choice. Personally I'd take something else than a Character page, just for the variation. Luke will definitely be featured sometime though. I would nominate the Unwound Future page, but it seems to have quite some red links which we should work out first. - Tjcool007 (Talk / ) 18:52, January 17, 2011 (UTC) :::ACK! I broke the template somehow when I tried to change the text from "Clive" to "Future Luke". I'm trying to keep spoilers off the main page. D: Sorry. =Trace Barkley|GFX 01:22, February 13, 2011 (UTC) :::Okay...it's all better now. But can someone more capable change the text please? :D Thank you. =Trace Barkley|GFX 01:27, February 13, 2011 (UTC) ::::Changed it to Future Luke, but there will be spoilers regardless. I was thinking of splitting certain pages (like Dr. Stahngun, Future Luke, Celeste, ...) so they could be a little more spoiler free. (+ We have more pages :P) - Tjcool007 (Talk / ) 09:41, February 13, 2011 (UTC) :::::The Clive article looks really good. I think just a few more images would make it better. --Layton Fan 123 15:32, February 13, 2011 (UTC) ::::::Story time!! ::::::So once upon a time there was a new guy who came to this Wikia. He was looking around on the Main Page, thinking that it looked really nice, and suddenly he noticed something interesting: A featured article called Future Luke. And, being the curious fellow he was, he clicked it. ::::::A page opened, of course, but it didn't have the name that he was expecting. Instead, the name of the page was Clive. This piqued his curiosity, and he kept reading, because there was no template on the page that said that it could spoil the game for him. Also, it was a featured article, so he was certain that there wouldn't be any mistakes. He read the whole page, spoiling the entire game for him. ::::::...I think I've made my point. MoltenAsh 10:57, February 24, 2011 (UTC) :::::::...Sorry if that sounded a bit rude. But I hope you know what I mean. Everyone who reads that page will spoil the game for himself, and there is no warning that it contains spoilers. I've got a solution, I'll check if it works. MoltenAsh 20:22, February 27, 2011 (UTC) ::::::::Okay, I think there is a "problem" with the Featured Article Section. We haven't changed it in around 2 months. Sure Clive is great, but how about something else. Layton will probably always be on there. I also put a new idea on the Featured Music page. See, I was thinking of replacing Layton's spot on the Featured Article section with a Featurd Music section. Clive would stay, but be replaced, hopefullly anyway, by a new Featured Article. Wattz2000 12:44, April 25, 2011 (UTC) :::::::::The Lando Ascad article seems full of info for a character that appears only at a game that hasn't been translated yet. --Layton Fan 123 13:09, May 29, 2011 (UTC) Featured (something) Alright so I agree it's about time we change our featured articles section on the front page. But like suggested before, it doesn't need to be an article at all. We can have featured Images, Featured Music, Featured Video, ... What do you guys (and girls) think? In my opinion, we should replace the Layton article with another article. In place of Clive, I would put something different like I said above. Loads of possibilities :) - Tjcool007 (Talk / ) 14:27, May 29, 2011 (UTC) :As I said before, there should be a featured music section. To be honest, aside from the story, the music of Layton is the best feature. From About Town to More London Streets, the music changes and stays unique and diverse. I say remove the Layton frame and add in some tunes!! Wattz2000 00:51, May 30, 2011 (UTC) ::Oh no! Please, no videos. They somewhat make the page less formal... Music also counts as that. But I think Featured Images would be good! A funny or interesting image with really high quality, for example, could be featured. And I'm still waiting for my Lando article featuring... --'Layton Fan 123 'Puzzle 01:57, May 30, 2011 (UTC) :::I personally don't have any problem with featuring videos or music. It's not like we're autoplaying them in big on the screen :P. But Images would be fine too of course. As for the Lando article, you should've made a little comment when you added it. I didn't even notice it was on the list :o. If there's no negative replies though, you don't need to wait for someone else to feature it. It's fairly easy to do ;) - Tjcool007 (Talk / ) 07:45, May 30, 2011 (UTC) Three Weeks Later... C'mon guys! Remember three weeks ago, when we we were talking about new featured material? Well, I do and I'm pushing harder for it this time. I know this is a somewhat inactive wiki, (of course recently we've enhanced it greatly) but we have to have some new featured articles. Clive has been up since mid February, although Layton has been up since early-ish January, I don't have much of a problem as that article is tremendous. I say we just decide on something and leave it! Just think of something, already. --[[w:c:layton:User:Wattz2000|''The]] [[User talk:Wattz2000|Puzzle]] [[w:c:mario:User:Wattz2000|Master]] 00:53, June 23, 2011 (UTC) :I added Lando a few days ago, but we need more articles. Claire or Anton Herzen, maybe? London and River Thames are also nice articles. --'Layton Fan 123 Puzzle 00:56, June 23, 2011 (UTC) ::I have to agree on those articles. A while back I changed my Dimitri suggestion to Diabolical Box. Also, do we need the Frame on the Featured Articles. It's a nice addition, but, personally, I think it's what is slowing us down. --[[w:c:layton:User:Wattz2000|The]] [[User talk:Wattz2000|Puzzle]] [[w:c:mario:User:Wattz2000|Master]] 00:59, June 23, 2011 (UTC) :::I could make the frames if you want. It's not too much work. :::(And I'd support Anton and Thames Arms) '''-Banana Split 02:51, June 23, 2011 (UTC) ::::I will support any good Diabolical Box related article so I suppose Anton won't hurt. If you could make the image for the featured article and no one here opposes the idea for a new featured article, it can get put up in no time. --[[w:c:layton:User:Wattz2000|''The]] [[User talk:Wattz2000|Puzzle]] [[w:c:mario:User:Wattz2000|Master]] 14:36, June 23, 2011 (UTC) :::::I made frame images for Anton and the Thames Arms if we use one of those. I uploaded the Anton image here. '-Banana Split' 18:18, June 23, 2011 (UTC) ::::::The Anton frame looks great. Have you uploaded the Thames Arms one yet? If so, is it done differently as it is a locating instead of a character. --[[w:c:layton:User:Wattz2000|The]] [[User talk:Wattz2000|Puzzle]] [[w:c:mario:User:Wattz2000|Master]] 21:00, June 23, 2011 (UTC) (unindent) Here it is. '-Banana Split' 21:03, June 23, 2011 (UTC) :Looks nice. I see it's brighter than the backround images on the other frames. Good work!! --[[w:c:layton:User:Wattz2000|The]] [[User talk:Wattz2000|Puzzle]] [[w:c:mario:User:Wattz2000|Master]] 21:07, June 23, 2011 (UTC) Featured Article History I made an archive page for previous featured articles, since it seemed like a good idea to have somewhere to keep a record and make use of the nice framed images. Unfortunately, putting a history link like there is in the news column on the front page makes it look lopsided. So, I was thinking, what would you guys think of changing the "Edit" links on the headings (for the news and featured articles) to links to their archives? The "View older news here." would be changed to something like "Add News", so its edit link would still be there. The featured articles don't get changed very often, so I don't think not having the edit link there would be a loss. What do you think? '-Banana Split''' 04:09, June 24, 2011 (UTC)